Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1
Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1 ist die erste Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die Siebenundzwanzigste der Serie. Prinzessin Celestia beauftragt die Mane 6 Discord den Geist von Chaos und Zwietracht unschädlich zu machen. Doch der kennt alle Tricks. Inhalt Im Garten Cheerilee macht mit ihrer Klasse einen Ausflug in den Canterlot Skulpturengarten. Dabei kommt der Schönheitsfleckenklub in streit darüber ob die Staute von Discord, Verwirrung, Böses oder Chaos darstellt. Cheerilee erklärt das alle drei recht haben und erteilt als Hausaufgabe einen Aufsatz über den Ausflug. Keiner merkt das die Discordstatue einen Sprung kriegt und sich ins Fäustchen lacht. Etwas stimmt nicht Kurze Zeit später kommt es in Ponyville zu komischen Zwischenfällen. Aus Zuckerwattewolken regnet es Schokomilch, Maisfelder werden zu Popcorn und Tiere Mutieren plötzlich. Twilight versucht die Lage mit einem Zauber in den Griff zu kriegen, leider vergeblich. Also lässt sie sich was andere einfallen. Rainbow treibt die Wolken zusammen, die Applejack mit dem Lasso runter zieht. Am Boden bringt Fluttershy die Tiere dazu die Zuckerwatte zu fressen. Bleibt nur noch die Frage wie es überhaupt zu diesem Durcheinander gekommen ist. Da trifft eine Nachricht von Prinzessin Celestia ein die die Freundinnen umgehen sehen möchte. Die Verschwundenen Elemente In Canterlot erwartet Celestia die Mane 6 schon. Sie erklärt das hinter all den Merkwürdigkeiten ihr alter Feind Discord steckt. Vor tausend Jahren hatte Discord die Herrschaft über Equestria an sich gerissen und quälte alle mit seinem Chaos. Bis Celestia und Luna ihn mit den Elementen der Harmonie aufhielten und in Stein verwandelten. Doch seit sie und ihre Schwester nicht mehr mit den Elementen verbunden sind, hat der Zauber nachgelassen und Discord konnte entkommen. Celestia führt die Ponys zum Canterlot-Turm in dem die Elemente aufbewahrt werden. Den jetzt sind die Elemnte mit den Mane 6 verbunden womit nur sie alleine Discord aufhalten können. Mit viel Magie öffnet Celestia den Turm und holt die Truhe hervor in der die Elemente ruhen, doch ist sie leer. Da taucht Discord in den Fensterbildern auf. Er gibt zu die Elemente genommen zu haben und lässt durchblicken das er ganz gut über die Mane 6 Bescheid weiß. Außerdem ist er zu Spielchen aufgelegt und gibt den Ponys eine Chance die Elemente wieder zu finden, als kleinen Hinweis gibt es ein Rätsel. „Ihr wollt die verschwundenen Elemente zurück haben? Dann müsst ihr den Sinn der veränderten Lage verstehen. Verwirrung stiften ist etwas, dass ich gut kann. Ihr findet die Elemente dort, wo alles begann.“ Aus diesen Worten schliest Twilight das die Elemnte im Palastlabyrinth versteckt sein müssen. Auf der Suche Am Labyrinth angekommen will Rainbow Dash schnell einen Überflug machen. Doch kaum in der Luft verschwinden ihre Flügel. Genau wie Fluttershys und die Hörner von Twilight und Rarity. Nun tritt Discord in Erscheinung. Er will die Sache etwas interessanter machen. Den für ihn ist es ein Spiel. Erste Regel keine Magie und kein Fliegen. Zweite Regel alle sechs Ponys müssen mit machen oder er gewinnt. Die Ponys lassen sich darauf ein und betreten das Labyrinth und werden prompt durch Wänden getrennt. Um sich neu zu formieren gibt Twilight die Labyrinthmitte als Treffpunkt an. Die Ponys machen sich auf den Weg. Lügen Unterwegs trifft Applejack auf drei Apfelhaufen die sich als die Hüter des Waldes der Wahrheit vorstellen. Denen sie eine Frage zur Vergangenheit, Gegenwart oder Zukunft stellen darf, doch sie warnen das die Wahrheit nicht heiter wird. Applejack will wissen wie ihre Mission ausgeht. Die Wächter zeigen ihr in einem Teich das die Freundschaft der Mane 6 zerbrechen wird. Da es Applejack sichtlich schmerzt schlagen ihr die Wächter die Lüge vor. Heimlich Hypnotisiert Discord Applejacke und sie taucht in die Verleugnung ab. Da senkt sich eine Wand und Twilight trifft ein. Zusammen suchen sie weiter die anderen. Ärger Inzwischen kommt Pinkie auf eine Party. In ihrer Freude hält einer der Ballons sie am Bein fest wodurch sie in eine Schlammpfütze fällt worauf sie alle Ballons auslachen. Das nutzt Discord um ihr einzureden das man sie Ganze Zeit auslacht. Nun hypnotisiert er Pinkie die darauf Ärgerlich wird. Nun kommen Twilight und Applejack dazu. Zwar merkt Twilight das was nicht stimmt doch müssen sie weiter. Gier Gleich darauf entdeckt Rarity Juwelen in einer Felswand. Als sie die Näher betrachtet hypnotisiert sie Discord aus den Steinen heraus und macht sie Gierig. Mit bloßen Hufen holt sie den Diamanten aus der Wand und will sich nicht mehr von ihm trennen. Da treffen Twilight, Applejack und Pinkie ein. Die sehen kein Juwel sondern nur einen großen Stein. Doch Rarity hört nicht auf sie. Alles Teil der Hypnose. Fiesheit Unterdessen trifft Fluttershy auf ein paar Schmetterlinge die versuchen ihr einzureden das sie ihren Freundinnen Egal ist. Doch als Fluttershy nicht darauf anspringt muss Discord sie offen Hypnotisieren worauf sie völlig Fies wird. Nun treffen die anderen ein Es fehlt nur noch Rainbow Dash. Doch Streitigkeiten nehmen zu. Untreue Zur selben Zeit verfolgt Rainbow Dash eine kleine Gewitterwolke die sie geradewegs zu Discord führt. Der hat eine Nachricht für Rainbow Dash. Sie muss eine Entscheidung fällen. In einer Vision zeigt er ihr das bei einem Fehler Cloudsdale untergehen wird, heimlich Hypnotisiert die Vision sie. Worauf Rainbow Treulos wird. Discord bietet Rainbow Dash ihre Flügel an, sie kann jetzt weg fliegen oder weiter durchs Labyrinth traben. Chaos Unterdessen versuchen die anderen Rainbow Dash zu finden Twilight ist sich sicher das Rainbow Dash sie nicht hängen lassen wird. Da fliegt Rainbow Dash davon. Twilight kann es nicht fassen. In dem Moment verschwindet das Labyrinth und Discord reibt Twilight ihre Niederlage richtig unter die Nase. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 03:22: Die Langbeinhasen erinnern an Motive des Malers Salvador Dalí. *Z. 07:35: Discord ist angelehnt an de Charakter „Q“ aus Star Trek The Next Generation.(Anmerkung: Zwar ist Discord in der Folge schon früher zu sehen. Doch sein Charakter wird erst hier gezeigt.) *Z. 09:05: Discord per-formt den Running Man Dance. Navboxen en:The Return of Harmony Part 1 pl:Powrót_do_Harmonii Kategorie:Zweite Staffel